Love at First Sight
by rachelmichellemybelle
Summary: Bella Swan has know all her life she will fall in love. Edward Cullen was destined never to fall in love at all. They meet and sparks fly. Can they keep their love a secret and stay together, or will the System tear them apart. Cannon, AH, M for lemons


BPOV

We are all destined for something. This doesn't mean we don't

have a choice. My name is Bella Swan and I am sixteen years old. I

live in Forks Washington, in a small white house with a blue door. I

have known all my life who I am going to fall in love with. I have

never met him, or spoken with him, or have ever even seen a picture.

But still the quiet reassurance along with others like how many teeth

I have or the color of my eyes helps keep me grounded. I have never

really felt any push to go looking for him as some do, I sometimes

wonder if he has looked for me. We're told that we will one day meet

but I have no idea when. It could be at a park, on a bus, or in line

at the supermarket, this keeps the anticipation high. We are supposed

to immediately know upon looking into each others eyes, Which is why

people wearing sunglasses make me paranoid. I don't exactly know how

the system works but I'm not one to question it. I'm not sure why but

I have been thinking about him more often recently. Quite a few of my

friends have already met their sighter, and it's making me curious.

What does he look like, does he read as I do, will we listen to the

same music? My friends tell me it's like nothing else, that you can

feel it in every fiber of your being. So powerful. My parents make

jokes and tell me stories about when they first saw each other and I

wonder if I will be doing the same with my children one day. I guess

I'll just have to wait.

I love the moment just before waking. The moment between

dreamland and consciousness. A time to do the best thinking. I

finally surrender to the alarm clock and roll out of bed. I walk to

the bathroom and peer into the mirror. I wonder if my sighter looks

into the mirror the same way I do every morning, thinking about what

I look like. I hope he has no high expectations, with my mousy brown

hair and pale as flour skin there is no mistaking me for a Neutragena

model. I brush my hair and teeth, moving back to the bedroom. I put

on a t-shirt, cardigan, and skinny jeans. Then I step into my flats

and slip on my lock necklace before going downstairs for breakfast.

About my necklace, it is just another way to know if you have found

your sighter. When you turn fifteen there is a ceremony were boys get

a key necklace and their girl will receive a corresponding lock

necklace. I remember my ceremony well, six people from my class found

their matches that very day. All I found was a sense of anticipation

that comes with reaching sighting age. I pick up my backpack and my

pop-tart breakfast before heading out the door into the dreary

morning rain. I open the door of my truck and turn on the ignition.

My truck is a red '67 Chevy tank that never goes faster than forty-

five,but it's my baby. I turn on the heat and the radio finding my

favorite station playing Somewhere Only We Know by Keane, and speed

down the highway towards Forks High School.

EPOV

I'm driving down the highway to my first day at Fork's High

School. God I hate being new. It seems like I do this same routine

every year what with my father and mother being anarchists and all.

The system doesn't like people like my family because we up set the

system. My parents were one of the last few couples who chose to be

together rather than waiting for their sighters before the law was

changed. I as a result cannot be in the sighting system and

unfortunately will never have a sighter because the system cannot

evaluate me. I am not even supposed to exist. If they had stayed on

the planned path like they were supposed to then the system would be

able to properly evaluate their children before they were even born.

I don't blame them, really, I just wish that sometimes life could be

different. My parents are anarchists because they are fighting for me

and others to get the right to choose again, stating that if it

worked for them then when couldn't it work for everyone. It might not

be so painful If my sister Alice didn't already have a sighter named

Jasper who moved here with us. Alice is adopted, her parents, distant

cousins of my mother, died in a fire when she was just an infant. Her

parents were sighters and so she had the chance I will never have. It

sucks being so different from everyone my age. The system doesn't

want everyone around me to think I'm any different from they are so I

went to a sighting ceremony at fifteen with everyone else and got a

dud key to make it look like I was normal. The system loves normal.

So here I am going to a new school to distract attention away from me

and my not so normal family. By the way My name is Edward Cullen and

I'm seventeen, but only just, my birthday was last month. Alice and

her sighter Jasper Whitlock are sixteen and believe it or not sighted

at their ceremony eight months ago. I know, way to twist the knife

right? They are currently in the backseat talking quietly in

curiosity of their new high school. We finally pull into the lot and

park fairly quickly taking me out of my reminiscence. We get out of

my Volvo S60R (don't judge me, I love my car) and begin to make our

way to our first classes. Alice has Psych I, I have English III, and

Jasper has Sociology. I make my way towards the back of the school

and prepare myself for a very let's ogle the new kid day.

I have made it to the very end of my day and I have one more

dreadful class to go before I can go home. Biology II with Mr.

Banner. I make my way towards the science lab slightly lost and late

before finally finding the class room. I walk in the door and walk

over to the teacher's desk, feeling all eyes on me. He welcomes me to

the class and directs me to a seat near the back of the class next to

a girl with her head in a book. Her long hair covers her face so I

cant get a good look at her. Mr. banner calls her name , Bella Swan,

as I am walking towards her and she looks up. She glances up at me

just as I begin to sit down and I freeze. This girl has the most

beautiful eyes I have ever seen and I feel an electric spark all up

and down my body. She is absolutely the most gorgeous girl I have

ever seen with honey brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, a smatter of

cute freckles, and a creamy complexion currently obscured by a rosy

pink blush. I have the instant reaction to protect her and kiss her

all at the same time. I currently have no other desire in this world

other than to make her laugh and smile. She seems to be having the

exact same reaction, her eyes have widened and her blush has

intensified. She has a look in her eye that tells me she knows what

is going on and then in the most angelic voice I have ever heard she

says "Oh My God." I realize at the exact same time she says this what

she is thinking. I look down at the lock on her neck that lacks the

telltale key next to it. She thinks I'm her sighter. Oh shit I know

instantly I am in love with this girl but that this is not possible.

I should not even be thinking these thoughts, I am not supposed to be

capable of this kind of love. This whole exchange has used up all of

ten seconds, but it feels like I've known her forever. I sit down and

think I might cry. I love this girl, Bella, so much but we can never

be together. So because I love her I realize I must let her go so she

may find true happiness with her sighter. I'm not doubting that she

has feelings for me too but they can't possibly be as strong as the

ones I have for her. I do the unthinkable I pull up the most

horrified expression I can muster and direct it towards her as I sit

down in the chair and turn away without saying a word. Out of the

corner of my eye I see her disbelief her sadness. She looks as if she

might cry and it's all I can do not to turn towards her and comfort

her but I can't, if only she could understand. She then gets up and

runs out of the room obviously sobbing. My heart breaks as every eye

turns toward me expectantly,as if asking what I did. Thirty seconds

has now elapsed and it has been both the best and worst thirty

seconds of my life. People are now whispering and casting me

malicious glances. I deserve it for hurting the beautiful girl I will

never know. Mr. Banner finally calls attention to the class and

continues the lesson. My life is now over.


End file.
